merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl's Secret
Hello Merlin Fans! This Fanfic is about a teenage girl, Alexandra, who is saved by Arthur and in trouble with Morgana. Without further ado I'll get to my story! Let's see her story from her eyes! 1.The First Meet with Arthur: I'm in the forest and I am sleeping under a big tree.Suddenly I wake up of a loud noise and I start to run!I do not know who or what it is but I'm afraid.Then I stumble and hit my head. I fall unconscious. Slowly I begin to revive.I can see Arthur.Upset I look around and there are Merlin,Leon,Gwaine,Percival,Elyan and some other knights.I begin to talk: Alexandra: Ouch! Arthur:'Are you OK? '''Alexandra:'Yes,I am!But who are you? I point every one. 'Arhtur:'I am King Arthur! This is Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. We are knights of Camelot. Who are you and where are you from? '''Alexandra: My name is Alexandra. You don't know the place I come from! Arthur:'Tell me where are you from?I'm the King of Camelot and you have to tell me! '''Alexandra:'I'm so sorry my lord!I am from Greece.I want to explore all the world you know... Every body laughs with me. 'Alexandra:'Why are you laughing? 'Sir Percival:'You are just a little girl.Where can you go? 'Alexandra:'I can go every where.I can go at more places than you… 'Sir Leon:'What did you meen? '''Alexandra: I am younger than every one!All of you is very older than me.Anyway!I am not very well!I need to rest and a map! All knights staring at me! Merlin:'You can come with us!Right Arthur? '''Arhtur:'Yes, of course! 2.My First Day in Camelot: We ride the horses and we go at Camelot.I am so excited!There are so many different people around me and so many places to explore! '' ''We arrive at the castle and I saw how tall is Sir Percival and I am really impressed.Merlin take me and show me all the castle.We begin to talk about ourselves. Suddenly we hear a noise.I go outside and I see a woman.Merlin tell me that she is Morgana.I tell him that I know Morgana and that I had met her on the my road.I run far away. Every knight is on the square.Arthur tries to talk calmy to Morgana but she didn't listen.I am hidden behind a column and see what happen.Morgana knock out the knights and go close to Arthur.I see Merlin do a spell and then Morgana fall down. 'Morgana:'Who is there? A very big cat appears. This cat looks like tiger but it isn't.It is little more bigger. 'Cat:'You've better leave.Here is only me and innocent people. 'Morgana:'You are a cat without nails?A Cat who afraid to fight? 'Cat:'I am NOT afraid!Cats are brave animals you know? 'Morgana:'Then, why aren't you fight? 'Cat:'I use violence only for defense. She does a spell,cat fall down 'Morgana:'You are weak. Arthur wakes up. 'Morgana:'He tried to protect you but he is weak like you. The Cat stands up. 'Cat:'I am not men.I am woman. You made a very big mistake right now. Cat attacks Morgana.Morgana hit cat and she falls beyond.Morgana hurts the cat with a sword and leaves.The cat run away traumatized and Merlin follow her. Merlin looking for the cat but she isn't anywhere.He is wondering where can go something so big that you can find it anywhere.He hears something.I appear and ask me what I doing here.I tell him that I afraid Morgana and I came here to hide.We go back at Camelot. 'Arthur:'Merlin!Did you found that cat? 'Merlin:'No my lord. It was faster than me and it had time to hide. I only found Alexandra who I lost her. 'Arthur:'How did you lost it?It was very big! Anyway, are you OK Alexandra?. 'Alexandra:'Yes,I am.And that cat is female.I met her one time... Sir Gwaine by mistake pushed me. 'Alexandra:'Ouch! 'Sir Gwaine:'Sorry!Did I hurt you? 'Alexandra:'No but I had hurt there.I'll go to sleep.I am very tired. Merlin looks at me suspiciously. 3.The Revealing to Merlin: The next morning Merlin comes at my room. 'Merlin:'Good Morning!How are you today? 'Alexandra:'Better!You shouldn't be with Arthur? 'Merlin:'Nah!I want to see how are you today.The fight with Morgana yesterday was traumatic... '''Alexandra:How did you learn that this cat was me? 'Merlin:'You appeared in the forest then the cat went there and you had hurt at the same point Morgana hurt the cat. 'Alexandra:'And you have magic!How did I know that?I saw you.If you betray me I will reveal your secret! 'Merlin:'I won't betray you!I know how do you fell. 'Alexandra:'No,you don't!People think that cats are monsters.But we aren't! 'Merlin:'I don't think that you are a monster! 'Mariaforever:'Thanks Merlin!You are real friend. 'Arthur:'MERLIN!!! ' Merlin:'Work,work,work! Merlin leaves. 4.Werewolfs and Morgana Together: I decided to go out for walk.While I walk I meet Gwen. 'Gwen:'How beautiful girl you are!Arthur told me about you. 'Alexandra:'Thank you your highness. 'Gwen:'Please call me Gwen. 'Alexandra:'OK Gwen.I'll go to take fresh air. I leave.I head towards the forest. There I see Morgana with some Werewolves and I am starting to worry.Morgana say at them that if they don't cooperate they will regret it.Werewolves agree with her and she leaves. Then I go there and tell them that they made a big mistake.They don't listen me.They think that I am amateur but I'm not and I know that.Then I tell them that Cats with Werewolves has war and I leave. Then I return I find Arthur and tell him what happen with Morgana and Werewolves but he don't listen me and tell me that it isn't my work to keep safe Camelot and leave. In the afternoon,I am sitting and thinking.Sir Elyan comes and see that I'm worried. 'Sir Elyan:'Why are you sad? 'Alexandra:'Look!I heard Morgana talking at Werewolves to destroy Camelot and then I told it to Arthur but he didn't listen at me and now Werewolfs will attack Camelot! 'Sir Elyan:'Look Alexandra, you've got a lot of imagination.Arthur some times is boring and annoying but he's got good heart and that's why he saved you. Sir Elyan leaves. 'Alexandra:'Because he saved my life, I'll save his too! 5.Meeting the Others of my Kind: I go to meat other Cats.I tell him all the story and their leader take me to talk. 'Cat leader:'You are brave Alexandra but I'm afraid that I can't help you. 'Alexandra:'Oh pleaze!Help me!I know!I'm only a chlid but I know who is real friend and to fight!Please!I was always loyal to you. 'Cat leader:'I'll see what I will do! Morgana attack at the Cats.She attacks at the Cat leader and hurt her seriously.I attack her and she forced to flee.I go to Cat leader. 'Cat leader:'Alexandra because you saved us I...I...give you my place.You can manage every cat in this world. Cat leader dies. 'Cat:'Are you OK,my lady? 'Alexandra:'Yes.Cats are brave animals who fight for the lifes of innocent animals and people.Now we will fight for someone who can change the world.For King Arthur.In his eyes I can see that his destiny is great. 6.The Attack: Night falls at Camelot.Cats are there and waiting.I see Morgana arrive at Camelot.Arthur go out to see what happening. 'Arthur:'Morgana what do you want here? 'Morgana:'I came to give you a chance to quit. 'Arthur:'Or? 'Morgana:'Or Camelot will be destroyed. 'Arthur:'I will never quit! 'Morgana:'I hoped to say that! A lot of Werewolves attack to Camelot.My Cats and I appear and we start to fighting.I go to Arthur and take him in a safer place.Merlin follow us. 'Arthur:'Who are you and what do you want? 'Alexandra(Cat):'I came here to save you! 'Arthur:'You are magic creature.You are Cat. 'Alexandra(Cat):'Really?Let me see…Mmm...Of course I’m cat.Just hush because I can eat you,give you at Morgana or save you.Choose! 'Arthur:'You’ve better save me. 'Merlin:'What would we do now? 'Alexandra(Cat):'Er…You sit here and I’ll go there and fight with Morgana.If I die you should go and quickly. 'Arthur:'No,I won’t let you go. 'Alexandra(Cat):'I have to Arthur.You saved me and it is my time to save you. I leave and meet Morgana. 'Morgana:'You again! 'Alexandra(Cat):'I came again to finish with you. 'Morgana:'No!You won’t because I know a spell that it will hurt you. Morgana do a spell and I fall down aching. '' '''Alexandra (Cat):'Ouch! I hurt so much that I can’t fell my body.But I’m trying to get up for Arthur,for our previous leader,for me.I go close to her and wound her.Morgana do a spell again at me and my front leg broke.I fall down unconscious, Morgana leaves and Arthur come at me.Suddenly I became human. 7.My Talk With Arthur: Later I wake up and see Merlin,Arthur,Leon,Gwaine,Percival and Elyan staring at me. 'Alexandra:'What are you looking at? 'Sir Percival:'You have broke you arm. 'Sir Elyan:'And we wanted to see how are you. 'Alexandra:'I’m fine.Arthur I know that you want to talk me.Please guys,go out. The knights and Merlin go out. 'Arthur:'You didn’t told me that you are Cat.Why? 'Alexandra:'Because you would think that I’m monster. I became Cat. 'Alexandra:'Look at me!In fact I am born to kill.But Cat are loyal to their leader and their friends. Silence prevails in the room. 8.Leaving Camelot: The next day I am ready to go. 'Arthur:'You can stay if you want. 'Alexandra:'Nah!I don’t like Camelot.I prefer valleys.And my cats need me.Later I will explore the world.You know I can live about 100 to 200 years so I can explore the hall world about 3 times. 'Arthur:'Wow!!! Em...Be careful and good trip. I disappear in the people. 'Merlin:'I think that she return.What do you think? 'Arthur:'You always have something to say,don't you? 'Merlin:'Yes,I have!